The invention relates to a kit for servicing a constant velocity universal drive shaft and more particularly for removing the bearings therefrom without damaging the yoke and for properly aligning the yoke for reassembly of the drive shaft.
Many automobiles require service of the universal drive shaft during the lifetime of the vehicle. For constant velocity drive shafts the bearings which mount the cross in the yoke are removed and then the unit is disassembled. After servicing, the unit is then reassembled by replacing the factory installed bearings with replacement bearings which differ somewhat from the factory installed bearings. The factory installed bearing has a groove which bears a nylon ring holding the bearing in position. To remove the cross, the nylon ring must be sheared and this is accomplished by applying a substantial force, typically several tons, to the yoke.
The force is typically applied by means of a hydraulic unit which applies its force to the yoke via a fork. However, with such a fork, it is not possible to ensure that the large force applied to the yoke will be applied in proper alignment to coincide with centers of the cross. If the fork is not properly aligned, the forces may, by application of a differential force, distort the area of the yoke around the bearing with the result that the balance of the universal drive shaft will be adversely affected and the drive shaft will have to be discarded. In addition, the operation can be dangerous since the fork, if not properly aligned, may slip causing injury to the workers or damage to adjacent equipment.
Another difficulty in servicing universal drive shafts is in properly aligning the yoke and the cross when the unit is reassembled. This operation is now normally done manually by mounting the drive shaft in a vise or the like and manually manipulating the yoke until the parts can be reassembled.
The present invention relates to a unique assembly which resolves the problems which have resulted from prior art devices as described above. More particularly, the present kit includes a bearing ring shearing tool in which the yoke is held in a properly aligned fashion while the shearing force is applied. As described in greater detail below, a pair of yoke supports extend upwardly from a stud support member to engage the yoke. Outside the stud support members, a pair of rods extend also upwardly from the stud support member and through bores in a top member. Thrust nuts or the like engage threads on the tops of the rods to apply a force to the top member which is communicated through a bearing receiving structure mounted on that top member and which extends about the bushing to be received. The resultant force causes the nylon locking ring to shear and the bearing to move into the receiving structure.
After the bearing has been pushed out of the yoke, for example, about 3/8 inch, a bearing remover which grips the bearing about roughly 360.degree. provides a convenient way to finish the removal of the bearing. This tool is pivotably mounted with a free swinging center to grip the bearing.
The kit further includes a second device or tool for aligning the yoke and the cross during reassembly. This tool includes a pair of plates, a flange backup plate and a neck support plate which are connected together by a pair of separated rods which extend through bores in the neck support plate. The extending portions of the rods are threaded and nuts engage the threads to permit application of a force between the plates, which can be used to hold the cross and the yoke in proper alignment while the final two bearings are being installed.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.